


The Mix-Up

by disturbedbydesign



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbedbydesign/pseuds/disturbedbydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Viagra on the plane incident, as re-imagined by yours truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mix-Up

“I’m so sorry about this, Jeremy. I promise we’ll get you back to the set as soon as possible. I feel terrible.”

Julia was sitting in her office in L.A., her knuckles white from clutching her phone, waiting for him to speak. She had just been promoted at the firm and he was her most high-profile client, and she found herself on the verge of completely fucking up their business relationship almost before it had begun. It was only when she heard his voice on the other end of the phone that she realized she’d been holding her breath.

“Don’t worry about it, Jules. It’s not your fault.”

He was trying to sound calm but she could tell he was irritated. And why shouldn’t he be? The execs at Disney couldn’t get their shit together and now he had to leave the _Bourne_ set in Manila and fly back to L.A. to renegotiate his contract when it should have been finalized months ago.

“I tried everything to get them to handle it without you having to come back to the States but these Disney lawyers are quite possibly the worst people I have ever met. I mean it – they’re fucking evil. I think they might be Satan spawn.”

He laughed and she breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. She would have freaked the fuck out if she thought he was angry with her. She told herself it was because her professional reputation was at stake – and in some senses it was – but it was more than that.

“So should I book a flight or…”

“No, no. You’re taken care of. The firm is sending the jet for you. Is there anything you want me to send to make you more comfortable?”

“Well, it would be nice to have some company. You up for a trip across the world?”

His tone was playful and she could almost see that wicked smile creep across his face as he posed the question. She hadn’t even thought about it and she had a ton of work to do, but she answered without even thinking.

“Anything for you.”

She hung up and looked at her schedule for the next two days. It wasn’t jam-packed, but she’d need to shuffle a few things around to make the trip work. Manila wasn’t exactly a quick flight. And then there was her boss to deal with. She scrambled to think up a plausible excuse for why she needed to fly out there and back with him for the Disney meeting and came up short.

“Well fuck me sideways.”

She sighed deep and paged her assistant to ask if she could get a few minutes with the boss man ASAP.

“He’s free now,” she responded. “But you’d better hurry. I’ll tell him you’re on your way up.”

Julia wrung her hands as she took the elevator to the top floor. She’d decided that she would have to play it off like Jeremy was really pissed and that she needed to be there to coddle him or they’d lose him as a client. As the door opened she was scared to think that it may actually be the truth. If she lost Jeremy, she’d be fucked. She put on her game face as she walked into her boss’s office.

“What do you want, Julia? I have a meeting with the partners in ten minutes.”

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s this whole mess with Disney. Mr. Renner is furious and I need to fly out there and smooth things over before he gets back here for the meeting. I know it’s short notice but he specifically asked for me to fly out and I don’t want this to get any worse than it already is.”

“These Disney pricks are a real pain in the ass. How the fuck did this happen, Julia?”

“I’m so sorry, sir. They completely blindsided us with this. They were perfectly fine with everything until I got the call this morning.”

“Fix it, Julia. Do whatever you have to do. I don’t need to tell you what will happen if we lose Renner.”

“We won’t lose him, sir. I swear.”

After shuffling her schedule around and placating the few clients that would be inconvenienced by the sudden change of plans, Julia grabbed as much work as she could carry and packed up a change of clothes. She’d basically been living at work for the months leading up to her promotion and had learned early that having a fresh outfit to change into was a must after an all-nighter. Unfortunately she kept only work clothes and nothing comfortable so she was forced to pack a pencil skirt and a white silk button down. Not ideal travel attire, but she had no time and no options.

When all the last-minute arrangements were finalized, she headed to Van Nuys to hop the jet to Manila. She had never had the opportunity to make use of the firm’s G4, generally reserved only for the partners and high-profile clients. When she boarded she was floored. The custom interior was all dark wood and leather. There was a fully stocked bar, which she was sure Jeremy would appreciate, and a couch that looked like it could sleep three comfortably in addition to a sizeable recliner. There were two workstations with swivel chairs, where she’d no doubt be camped out at during the flight, and two flat screen TVs, both larger than the one she had at home. Thankfully there was wifi because the amount of work she would have to get done on the more than 16-hour flight was horrifying.

Once she was in the air and settled, she popped open her laptop and shot Jeremy an email telling him she was on her way and letting him know what time he’d need to be at the airport. She brewed some coffee and lost herself in her work and it took her a while to notice he had replied almost immediately.

_I just want you to know that everything about this is terrible, except you of course. See you soon. – JR_

Julia couldn’t help but blush when she read his email. Short as it was, she read it over and over again. Jeremy was always flirtatious with her, which didn’t help her uncontrollable attraction to him, but she figured he was just a flirty guy. He was a charmer, no doubt about it. He loved the ladies and the ladies loved him. And how could they not? He was sexy as hell, a real fucking man in a sea of Hollywood douchebags. But she stopped herself from overanalyzing – there was nothing behind it. It was just a bit of harmless fun. Their relationship was strictly professional and it needed to stay that way. But even though she knew that in the logical part of her head, her mind couldn’t help but wander into her fantasy world – the one where he’d had her every which way. She snapped out of it and slammed her laptop closed.

_Stop it, Julia. He’s a client. An important client._

All she wanted was a nice, stiff drink from the bar and a nap but she forced herself back into the mountain of paperwork laid out at her workstation. Hours passed before she came up for air and decided she needed to get some sleep. She poured herself two fingers of scotch and took it down with an Ambien and she was out within minutes. Julia rarely took Ambien, but when she did her dreams were especially intense and vivid. This time was no different, and the subject matter was familiar to her. It was one she’d had before – a favorite of hers, though she tried not to think about it during waking hours.

It was a sweltering summer day in L.A. and she was in her office, hard at work as always. The sun was beating down on her through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows and she had the AC cranked to the max but it still wasn’t enough. She had long since abandoned her pantyhose and removed the camisole she usually wore beneath her sheer white blouse but the sweat continued to bead on her forehead no matter what she did to counter the temperature. She had just gotten off a call when the intercom buzzed and her assistant’s voice rang out.

“Mr. Renner to see you. Shall I send him in?”

She panicked. She was completely unfit to meet a client at that moment, but before she could ask for a minute to get herself together, Jeremy strode through the door like he owned the place. He shut it behind him, stopped, and stared. She knew he could see straight through her blouse and went to grab her suit jacket off the back of her chair when he spoke.

“Leave it.”

His voice was low and rough and she froze, staring at him. He licked his lips and she tried to cover herself up by folding her arms across her chest but he just shook his head and walked slowly toward the front of her desk.

“Put your arms down, Jules. I like the view.”

She stood, arms at her sides, and shuffled nervously. He was wearing a tight t-shirt that stretched across the sculpted curves of his muscles, and his biceps threatened to rip through the fabric. She couldn’t help but stare at the veins that threaded their way down his arms, moving ever so slightly as he shoved his hands into the pockets of the jeans she loved so much – the ones that fit him perfectly, hugging all the right places. She fumbled for words as she forced her gaze from his body to look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting anyone this afternoon and it’s so damn hot…”

He chuckled and looked her up and down.

“Mama, you’re the hottest fucking thing in this place.”

She felt her whole body blush and looked at the ground, unsure of how to respond.

“Ummm, that’s nice of you to say… so, uh, is there something you need?”

He took his hands from his pockets and leaned forward over the desk, eyes level with her chest, and spoke in a low growl as he looked up and met her eyes.

“What I need is you ass-up and bent over this desk in 5 seconds or you’re fired.”

She just stared, frozen in place and mouth agape. He grinned at her wickedly, swept everything off the desk in one swift motion, and motioned for her to come toward him. Then he started to count.

“5… 4… 3… 2…”

She realized he wasn’t joking and scrambled around the desk, only just bent over before he could hit 1. She was facing away from him, the smog-covered urban sprawl of Los Angeles stretching as far as the eye could see out her windows, when she felt him yank her skirt up over her ass, baring her cheeks. She shuddered as he ran his fingers down the line of her thong and whistled.

“Your ass,” he said, giving it a hard squeeze, “is perfection.”

She let out a moan when he grabbed her and he laughed low.

“Shh, woman. Can’t have you getting caught like this.”

He pulled her thong down slowly, exposing her sensitive flesh to the cool air and she bit her lip to keep from gasping.

“Such a shame, though. I know I could make you scream.”

She felt the wetness pool between her legs at the sound of his voice, and as he ran his fingers up and down her entrance she couldn’t help but cry out.

“Oh FUCK.”

He stopped, removed his hand and leaned down over her, his lips grazing her earlobe as he whispered.

“Not a sound, woman. One sound and I stop. Do you want me to stop?”

She shook her head no and he nipped at her earlobe before standing up straight.

“Good.”

She heard the zipper of his jeans come undone and the soft thud of the denim hitting the floor. His bare knee met her lower thigh, forcing her legs wider. He ran his fingers over her again, this time lingering briefly on her clit and pressing soft circles around it. He quickly replaced his hand with the head of his cock and she felt it hard and warm as he soaked himself in her juices. He eased himself into her slowly and she clutched the edge of the desk so hard she thought her nails might break. When he was fully inside her she let out what she thought was an inaudible whimper, but he heard it and laughed.

“I know it’s big, babe. You get one. Next time I stop.”

She nodded and he palmed her ass with both hands as he started to thrust, slow and deliberate so she felt every glorious inch of him moving inside her. As he quickened his pace she bit down hard on her lip and drew blood, but she kept silent. She longed to feel his rough hands all over her body but he remained upright behind her, staying as silent as a man can, and the room was filled only with the sound of flesh on flesh and the electronic hum of the air conditioner. She was close but she needed more contact.

She removed one hand from the desk’s edge and reached down to touch herself but he grabbed her arm and wordlessly put it back in its place. He pulled her closer to him as he continued to move, making just enough room for his hand between her flesh and the desk. She felt the pads of his fingertips graze her clit and she almost lost control, but she couldn’t have him stop. She needed him to keep going. She needed release.

He began to roll his hips behind her as he circled her clit with his fingers and with each swerve she came closer and closer to the edge. He could feel her tensing around him and he yanked her upright with his free hand, covering her mouth as he moved faster and deeper. When his rhythm was just right she came hard and silent, biting down on his thick fingers to stifle any urge to shout her pleasure, and when she was done she collapsed down on the desk. His thrusts became more erratic and he came soon after, his cock buried full inside her and pulsing his pleasure into her. He made no sound, but the hard grip he had on her ass was enough for her to know he’d finished. She felt the weight of his firm body on her back as he slumped over her, his mouth moving towards her ear to whisper something.

It was at this point she always woke. She never got to hear what he had to say.

She bolted upright on the couch, slick with sweat and panties soaked, and it took her a minute to realize she was 30,000 feet in the air sailing over the Pacific and not in her bed at home. She was in a daze, half from the after-effect of the Ambien and half from the intensity of the dream, before she realized they were almost on the ground in Manila.

“Fuck.”

She scrambled to retrieve her fresh clothing and put her face on. She always liked to look picture perfect when she saw Jeremy, but thankfully he liked the natural look on women. It took her about ten minutes to get herself straightened out and by the time she was done it was time to make the descent into Manila. Once they landed she settled back in to work and wait for Jeremy, but she couldn’t concentrate. Her dream had really fucked her in the head and she was in no mindset to see him. It was one thing to have a sex dream about him and then go about her day; it was quite another to have one and then spend half a day on a plane with him. She needed to get her shit together, and fast, because refueling was nearly complete and he’d be boarding soon.

She’d only just pulled out the file on his contract renegotiation when he boarded. She froze in place when she saw him. He was wearing the same exact outfit he’d been wearing in her dream, only this time he had on his leather jacket to make him look that much sexier. He was tan and fit and looked fine as fuck and it took all she could muster to act like a normal human being when he greeted her.

“Hey, Jules. Having fun yet?”

She smiled.

“Oh, loads.” She pointed to the stack of files at her workstation. “I’ve been keeping busy.”

“Jesus Christ.”

He threw his duffel down on the couch and discarded his jacket on top of it. He looked even more cut than he usually did. The training he’d been doing for _Bourne_ was really showing.

“Look, Jeremy, I just really want to apologize again for this mess. I…”

“Jules, stop. It’s fine. To be honest, I really needed a break. Ideally it wouldn’t be spent entirely on planes and with lawyers, but…”

“Well, on behalf of lawyers everywhere, I apologize for being so terrible.”

He laughed.

“I didn’t mean you. I’m glad you came, actually. I didn’t think you would.”

“Well, if we’re being honest, I needed a break from that office. Also preferably not spent entirely on a plane and with lawyers, but I’ll take it. And this isn’t a bad plane to be stuck on.”

Jeremy took in the surroundings and nodded his head.

“Yeah, this thing’s not too bad.” He noticed the bar for the first time and his eyes lit up. “THAT’S what I’m talking about. How much work you got left? You feel like getting drunk? I’m exhausted. All I want is to get a little sloppy, pass out, and wake up in L.A.”

Julia tried to hide her disappointment. She’d flown all the way to Manila and he was just going to sleep the whole flight. It’s not like she had expected anything, but hanging out and getting to know each other a little better would have been nice. But what the client wants, the client gets, so she slapped a smile on her face and went with it.

“I think that can be arranged.” Jeremy started for the bar. “BUT we need to go over some of this crap for the meeting first. Real quick. Won’t take more than 20 minutes.”

Jeremy puffed out his pillowy lips and made a pouty face, complete with puppy dog eyes, and Julia almost melted into the floor, but she held firm.

“That won’t work on me, Renner.”

He smiled.

“I had to try. OK, boss lady, work then play.”

“Deal.”

The flight took off and they settled in at her workstation. Julia pored over the contract details, talking Jeremy through what Disney wanted to change and what she thought should be non-negotiable. He just sat across from her, watching her, seemingly uninterested in any of it. She knew he wanted her to wrap it up.

“That’s basically it. These guys are assholes, they’re nickel and diming here and it’s complete bullshit. All you need to know is that I’m not going to let them fuck you on anything.”

“Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty,” he said, and smiled that wicked grin of his. “Can we drink now?”

Julia closed the folder and shut her laptop.

“Yes. Please. I’m half-blind from looking at this shit.”

“Excellent. What’s your poison, mama?”

He walked over to the bar and eyed a bottle of champagne in the fridge that she estimated cost more than a month’s rent.

“How about some bubbly?” he asked.

Julia would have preferred scotch. Champagne had a tendency to make her incredibly horny, which she _really_ didn’t need given her current situation, but she agreed. What Jeremy wanted, Jeremy would get.

“Sounds divine.”

Jeremy fetched two flutes and placed them on the side table next to the couch while Julia attempted to pop the bottle. She was struggling to get it open and he watched her for a while, laughing.

“I hate these fucking things.”

“Give it here,” he said, reaching out for the bottle. “I have the magic touch.”

Jeremy grabbed the bottle and Julia stood next to him, ostensibly to watch his technique but really just to catch a whiff of his manly, musky scent. He always smelled so fucking amazing and she wondered if it was cologne or just his natural scent. She liked to think the latter was true. She was snapped out of her scent-induced trance by the loud pop of the cork. Jeremy looked pleased with himself for the briefest of moments before the bottle started to bubble over, spilling down the front of his jeans and splashing Julia’s blouse.

“Shit. I’m so sorry.”

He grabbed a towel from the bar and started to wipe the bottom of her blouse before dabbing at the crotch of his jeans, and Julia had force herself not to stare at his bulge as he cleaned up. He laughed and she could tell he was embarrassed. She’d never seen this side of him before – slightly awkward, dorky, and just positively adorable. It wasn’t helping at all. In fact, it made her want him even more than she had before. She had to crack a joke to diffuse his embarrassment and her sexual tension or she felt like she would explode.

“Magic touch, huh? If I didn’t know better I would think you did that on purpose. But don’t worry about it. If there’s one thing I have a million of, it’s boring work blouses.”

She was finally able to look at him and caught him staring at her chest. He just laughed it off and brought his eyes up to hers with a smirk.

“Just admiring the blouse I destroyed. I would call it understated, not boring.”

“I would call it ruined. But whatever, I’ve got another layer on. The real question is do you have any other pants? I only ever see you wearing those jeans if you’re not at an event.”

“Yeah, I got some track pants in my bag. Crisis averted. Now let’s enjoy the champagne that didn’t end up all over our clothes, shall we?”

Julia unbuttoned her blouse and discarded it in a heap in the corner before she realized that the camisole she had on underneath was a little skimpier than she remembered. Thankfully it wasn’t one of her sheer ones – it was regular cotton, thick enough to conceal all the things that needed concealing – but it was low and tight and didn’t leave all that much to the imagination. But what the fuck else was she supposed to do? The shirt she’d been wearing earlier smelled absolutely foul. And Jeremy didn’t seem to mind it as he handed her a glass.

“Toast?” he asked. She could tell he was trying really hard to keep his eyes above her neck.

“To the most ridiculous and inconvenient trip imaginable?” she suggested.

“Perfect,” he said, and they touched glasses with a delicate clink.

Jeremy went off to the bathroom to change into his track pants and Julia lounged on the couch, enjoying her champagne. It was the best she’d ever had, though she wouldn’t say it was worth what people paid for it, but still – she couldn’t help but feel very posh. If someone had told her five years ago that she would be sitting on a G4 drinking champagne with Jeremy Renner, she probably would have had them committed. She allowed a self-satisfied smile to spread across her face as the champagne worked its magic buzz through her veins, and when Jeremy returned he stopped to look at her.

“You look happy.”

“I am,” she said. “And I think I’m getting drunk.”

It occurred to her then that she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten. She rummaged through the little kitchenette and found some fresh fruit and fancy cheese and crackers. It would do for now. She made a plate and brought it over to the table and Jeremy grabbed at the cheese and stuffed his face like he hadn’t eaten in a week.

“They’ve got me on this fucking diet,” he said with his mouth full. “I haven’t seen a piece of cheese for three months.”

“Well, get in there, then. It’s all you.”

“No, you need to eat something or you’ll pass out, and that’s no fun.”

He made her a plate and she sat, trying to nibble on things elegantly while he shoveled food in his mouth like a wild animal. She’d at least try to act like a lady even though she was half-drunk, half-dressed, and horny as hell. When he was done he grabbed a strawberry and plopped it into her glass before topping her off. She looked at him quizzically and he just shrugged.

“Women like that, right? Strawberries and champagne? That’s a thing, right?”

“I suppose it is, yes.”

She let it absorb some of the booze before fishing it out and taking a bite. He tried to pretend he was focused on pouring himself a fresh glass but she noticed him watching her mouth out of the corner of his eye as her lips pursed around the flesh of the fruit to keep the juices from running down her chin. He looked almost like he wanted… no. It wasn’t possible. He was just being a flirt, as always. She pushed the thoughts away.

They made idle chatter and had a few good laughs as they polished off the bottle, and when it was done Jeremy rose, stretching and yawning.

“I think I’m about done,” he said.

Julia got up off the couch and went to fetch him a blanket and pillow while he rummaged through his duffel.

“Do you need something to sleep?” she asked. “I’ve got Ambien.”

“No thanks,” he said. “I’ve got one.”

He pulled a pill out of his bag and took it down with a glass of water before settling in on the couch. Julia was drunk but wired, so she poured herself into the reclining chair with her laptop and headphones to watch some TV without disturbing Jeremy. She was in a _Sherlock_ mood, so she started up “A Scandal in Belgravia” – her all-time favorite. She had almost reached the Buckingham Palace scene when she saw Jeremy sit up wincing. She took her headphones off and heard him mutter a string of expletives.

“Are you OK?” she asked.

“Uhhhhh, not really,” he replied. He sounded funny. She started to worry.

“What’s wrong? Can I get you something?”

She bolted out of her seat and moved toward the couch and he quickly reached for the blanket, pulling it up waist high. He wouldn’t look her in the eye and she started to get really nervous.

“Jeremy, are you sick? Tell me what’s wrong.”

When he finally looked at her his eyes were filled with a mixture of pain and self-deprecating amusement.

“I don’t think that pill I took was an Ambien,” he said with a little chuckle and a shake of his head. He shifted his weight a bit and winced, motioning toward his crotch. Julia was confused for a minute but then it clicked.

“Oh. OH. Oh God.”

She was silent for a moment but then she started to laugh. Hard. She couldn’t help it. And he looked at her for a second before he joined in. It was almost two minutes before either could speak.

“This is so fucking ridiculous,” he said, out of breath from his giggle fit. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to do with this.”

Julia could barely breathe she was laughing so hard but she managed to form the word, “Ice?”

“I mean, I guess ice? I feel like that might hurt even worse. God, this is so fucking embarrassing.”

Before she even knew what she was saying, the words flew out of her mouth.

“Don’t be embarrassed. That thing looks pretty impressive.” She froze. “Oh my God. Oh my God. Please forget I said that. It’s the booze talking. I’m so sorry.”

Jeremy looked at her, contemplating her for a moment before he spoke.

“Maybe ice isn’t the way to go here,” he said. The look in his eyes told her exactly what he had in mind.

“You can’t be serious,” she said.

“Oh, I’m dead fucking serious. We’ve got a situation here.”

He smiled when he looked at her and she knew he meant it. In an instant she was soaked with anticipation. She smiled back at him.

“Well,” she said, “what the client wants, the client gets.”

She reached under the blanket to palm his erection and he winced.

“FUCK.”

She pulled her hand back like she’d just touched a hot stove.

“Shit. I’m sorry.”

“No, no. Don’t be. It’s just… it’s really fucking hard.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” she said, smiling wide. “Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He thought for a moment and then spoke. His voice got deeper, rougher, more commanding.

“Stand up and take off your clothes. Everything. Gone.”

She had never been so turned on in her entire life. She did as he asked and when she stood before him naked he licked his lips and then winced again.

“Oh fuck, I think it just got harder. I didn’t think that was possible. Come closer.”

Julia walked toward the edge of the couch, waiting for his next command. He licked his fingers and sat up, reaching for her and rubbing his hand in between her legs only to find she was already more than ready for him.

“Goddamn,” he said. “Get on top of me. Now.”

He threw the blanket off and she got her first good look at his cock as he very gingerly rid himself of his track pants and boxers. It was fucking enormous and rock hard and she could see the veins pumped full with blood. The thing looked fucking angry it was so hard.

“Wow,” she said. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

“Yeah, I think you might have to be. Not exactly how I pictured it but…”

He trailed off and Julia looked at him.

“How you pictured what?” she said with a coy smile.

“Fucking you, Julia.”

With that she was fucking done and she straddled him, easing herself down on his length slowly as he winced beneath her.

“Shit,” she said. “It hurts, doesn’t it? We should stop.”

“No,” he said. “But fuck this gentle shit.”

He bucked up full inside her with one thrust. They both cried out in unison, the sound of pleasure mixed with pain. He remained motionless inside her for a minute while she adjusted to his size. As she stretched to accommodate him she could feel him throbbing inside her and she knew he needed a quick release.

“Ride me,” he said. His voice was harsh with lust and urgency. “Ride my cock until I come.”

She was wary of hurting him but she did as he asked, going slowly at first to make sure he wasn’t in too much pain. She knew he was good when he dug his hands deep into her fleshy hips and started to moan low against her chest. She braced herself on the back of the couch as she started to roll her hips, faster and faster, and when he took her hard nipple into his mouth and bit down on it she cried out and started to pound herself down on him relentlessly. He growled beneath her.

“Oh FUCK. Just like that. Don’t stop. Your pussy feels so fucking good.”

“Is this how you want it?”

“Fuck yes. You are so fucking wet and warm. Christ you’re sexy.”

He buried his hands in her hair and pulled her down to his mouth, kissing her deep and moving his tongue in hot little circles around hers. He grunted and moaned into her mouth as she continued to fuck him hard into the couch. She broke out of the kiss for air and looked down at his body, drinking it in. Her eyes traveled across the muscles of his bare chest rippling beneath her, to his stomach clenched tight as he met her thrust for thrust, and following the trail of hair at his navel down to where their bodies met. She was mesmerized watching his cock move in and out of her, glistening with her juices.

In all the dreams she’d had of him, she’d never gotten a good look at it. She’d imagined what it might look like, sure, but it was always hazy in her dreams – either the position was such that she couldn’t see it, or she just didn’t remember it when she woke. But now it was all hers, and deeper inside her than anyone had ever been, and at the sight and thought of it she tightened and clenched around him and came screaming his name. She didn’t have to be quiet or wordless this time. The sound of the engines and the thick cockpit door would cover any noises she could possibly make. And she didn’t give a shit, because his cock felt too fucking good and her orgasm too fucking strong. And he liked making her scream, because he begged her to keep saying his name as he wrapped his massive arms around her and came hot and hard inside her, finally achieving the release he’d been aching for.

She lay panting, slumped on top of him like a broken doll, her body rising and falling as his chest moved with his own heavy breaths. He kept his arms wrapped firmly around her naked body, caressing the small of her back with his fingers as he planted a series of light kisses on her shoulder. He pulled back to look at her and smiled, then leaned in to whisper in her ear. This time she would hear what he had to say to her.

“I’m ready for Round 2 when you are, beautiful.”

There were ten long hours left to L.A. It was the best fucking flight of her life.


End file.
